Dance the Night Away
by Suki17
Summary: "Charity Balls are stupid." "Well you're still going to one, Mike. Whether you like it or not, we were invited, so I hope you know how to dance. And don't pretend you're not actually happy about going with Emily." "You're one to talk, Jayden. You're the one with two left feet. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think Mia'll be into that."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second Power Ranger Samurai story. My first was **_**Memories**_** and it kinda goes along with this since Jayden's still mad a Ji for keeping a certain secret from him and Mia for 11 years. But I would like to thank gdangel for giving me the idea for Prom, but I have a whole different kind of fic. This is when Ji agrees to let Mia and Emily go to Prom, except he also says the guys have to go too. Jayden, Antonio, and Kevin aren't too happy about it, but they'll do it for Mia and Emily with happy faces. Mike on the other hand, becomes jealous of Emily's great old 'friend', Simon. Can the Rangers work it out and have the time of their lives? Ok, this is the first chapter so I hope you like it!**

Today was the day. They've been waiting for this day for months. Today Mia and Emily were going to talk to Ji. {**And or beg him}** The two girls both walked into the kitchen with smiles on their faces.

"Jayden, where's Mentor?" Mia asked sweetly.

"He's in the do-jo. Why?" Jayden replied. Mia shook her head.

"Emily and I just need to talk with him about something." She answered, a grin still on her face.

"Then I hope it goes well." Jayden stated. Mia nodded and left into the hallway with Emily.

"You have no idea." She whispered to the Yellow Ranger. Emily giggled and the girls headed outside.

"Hey, what was all that about?" Mike asked the sandy-blonde walking in with Antonio and Kevin behind him.

"The girls? They just wanted to speak with Ji." Jayden responded.

"Why?" Kevin inquired. Jayden shrugged.

"Then let's go find out." Mike stated proudly.

"What do you mean?" Kevin wondered.

"Let's go listen in on their conversation!" Mike explained rolling his eyes.

"No Mike. Whatever Mia and Emily want to tell Ji, it's probably private." Jayden scolded.

"But you were the one that said Rangers never keep secrets from each-other." Mike reminded.

"He's got a point. If they can tell Ji, why can't they tell us?" Kevin added. Jayden sighed as the others pulled him along toward the do-jo. '_This isn't a good idea.' _He thought.

**With the Girls:**

"What did you want to talk about girls? Is something wrong?" Mentor asked sitting down.

"Well, yes and no. Emily and I were kind of conflicted to ask you this." Mia stated looking at her shoes. Ji sat up more and looked at her concerned.

"What is it Mia? You don't have to be afraid of me." He said with sympathy.

"We know, but this is kinda really important to us." Emily jumped in.

"Then it is important to me as well." Mentor smiled.

"We seriously doubt that." Mia whispered again.

All the guys were outside the door of the do-jo listening to every word being said. It was kinda squished, but they all were eager to hear.

"Since we've been working really hard lately and there hasn't been any nieock attacks…" Emily's voice trailed off. **{I don't know if I'm spelling nielock right!}**

"Yes Emily?" Ji inquired. He kept looking back and forth between the two, since they were both so shaky.

"Come on Em, spit it out!" Mike urged behind the door. The other three shushed him. "Oh, shhhh yourselves!" He snapped.

"Be quiet Mike!" Kevin whispered harshly. Mike rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Mia took a deep breath.

"We-were-wondering-if-we-could-go -to-our-Prom!" She said as quickly as possible. The guys' mouths dropped. Ji smiled, than began laughing.

"That's all you want? Is to go to Prom?" He asked. "You had me so worried!"

"Wait, so you're not mad?" Emily wondered eyeing him curiously.

"No, because both of your mothers wanted the same thing when they were your age." Mentor explained.

"They did?" Mia smiled at the thought of her mother going to her Prom. From her beautiful dress to Maria's bright smile being with Emily's mom; Abigail.

"They did?" Antonio repeated confused. The boys shushed him too. "Ok, ok, sorry."

**Later that Day:**

Ji had called a small meeting for the Rangers not long after his chat with Mia and Emily. He said it was 'very important.' The teens all sat in a row on their own little cushions except Emily and Mia.

"What's going on?" Mike asked casually.

"Emily and Mia have some exciting news." Ji stated. Emily and Mia looked at each-other.

"We were talking to Mentor on how we've all been working super hard," Emily began, "And how we should _all _have a special night out…" Mia added.

"I don't see where this is going with _all_. What did you tell Ji?" Jayden asked.

"I agreed to let the girls go to their Prom." Mentor finished. All the boys hopped up.

"Well, that's all we needed to hear. Have fun and see you girls later!" Mike waved walking away.

"Wait, I'm not done!" Ji called after him. The Red, Green, and Blue Rangers looked back at him.

"I've not agreed to let _just_ the girls go." He smiled.

"What are you saying?" Antonio asked cautiously. He was afraid of what Ji would tell him.

"You guys are coming to Prom with us!" Emily and Mia cheered together.

"What!" The guys yelled back. "Why us!" Antonio shouted.

"Incase anything happens, I need all my Rangers to be together. You're all a team remember?" Ji explained.

"No, no way!" Mike denied.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun!" Mia urged.

"I'm in!" Antonio admitted. Everyone stared at him shocked. "What? Like Mia said, it _could_ be fun." He replied. The girls hugged him tightly. "Hey, hey! Careful, you might crack a rib!" He joked. Emily and Mia laughed.

"Antonio's right. It won't be so bad." Kevin walked over to the other three. Now stood Mike and Jayden on the other side.

"Jayden please," Mia whispered, " You'll have a great time." Jayden thought for a minute than sighed.

"Fine. If it makes you and Emily happy Mia, I'll go too." He said smiling at the girl's excitement. Mia ran over and hugged him, almost knocking Jayden over.

"Simon will be so happy!" Emily exclaimed running off with Mia to their room.

"Wait, Simon?" Mike asked her from down the hallway.

"Yeah, he's one of my friends from school. You'll love him!" Emily responded leaving. Mike narrowed his eyes and walked back into the main room.

"Friend huh? Maybe I will go to this 'Prom'."

**Alright! That's chapter 1! I'll try to update soon, but chapter two is called; **_**Shopping?**_ **And you can see where that leads. But I'll see you guys real soon. Also if you have any ideas just because, share them please! I love hearing what you guys think too! Well bye everyone!**

**~Suki17**


	2. Shopping?

**Hey guys! This is chapter two and today Emily and Mia, still eager for the Prom, drag the guys along to get their dresses, the guys' tuxes, and so much more. It seems short, but it's pretty long. Sorry the last chapter was short, but I was in a hurry to post it. Now for you who are not girly-girls{which I'm not either} be strong. And try to read this chapter. It took a lot of time to write this since I needed help from a friend with the girly parts. Again, if you have ANY ideas, please share. I won't mind and I won't make fun. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

It was early in the morning about 7:30 when Emily and Mia came out of their room totally dressed, hair and teeth brushed, and ready to go. They walked into the kitchen where the rest of the Rangers were eating breakfast. There were various cereals, juices, jams, and breads scattered around the table. The girls both took a piece of toast and put a bit of butter on them, earning a strange look from Antonio and Mike.

"That's all you're going to eat?" Antonio asked. Emily and Mia nodded.

"You guys usually grab a bowl and eat some cereal." Mike stated.

"Not usually. Always." Kevin added. Mia and Emily just shrugged.

"Today's a different kind of day." Mia simply answered. The two boys groaned.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Prom, does it?" Mike asked them.

"About that, do we have to… get all dressed up?" Antonio asked.

Kevin stopped eating and put his bowl down. He raised his eye brows. Jayden laughed a bit, knowing what would happen. And Mike winced, faking a face. "Real smooth." Jayden teased. Antonio gave him a confused look. He turned his head to see Emily and Mia spin around on their heels.

"Yes!" Emily cried.

"It's Prom!" Mia agreed.

"Never say that to a girl. Or in this case, _girls_." Mike whispered.

"When will you get another chance to go to Prom again?" Emily added.

"Speaking of getting dressed up, that's what we're doing today." Mia smiled.

"What?"

"We're going shopping!" Emily said excited.

"No!" The guys yelled back.

"Come on. You guys need to get your tuxes, and Emily and I need to pick out our dresses." Mia stated.

"No way, you guys already got me into actually going Saturday." Mike replied.

"So you are coming?" Emily asked.

"I guess I kinda have to. Or else I'll never hear the end of it." Mike retorted.

Emily and Mia smiled. They looked at the guys with pleading eyes. It was a quiet war, and the guys were winning, until Kevin gave in.

"She's right. We all have to be dressed properly." He said taking their side. The other boys sighed.

"Ok, you win. We'll go." Jayden commented. Mia and Emily high-fived each-other.

"And we won't be there long. Mia and I don't like shopping that much ourselves." Emily reminded.

**At the Mall:**

The Rangers entered the Mall and began walking around. There were so many stores. Since it was Prom season, most of the shops had what they were looking for. Antonio and Mike basically tried running away when Mia and Emily started walking toward their first stop. But Jayden and Kevin quickly pulled them back.

"If we go down, you guys go down too." Kevin whispered. The Green and Gold Rangers sighed in defeat.

"Hey guys, we'll be over here!" Mia called running off with Emily. The guys waved at them.

"Mia, look at this!" Emily squealed. She showed her a purple dress. It was light purple at the top, and darker at the skirt. Around the waist, there was a black ribbon with a fabric flower attached. It was a little shorter than Emily would of liked, but it was ok.

"You should go try it on!" Mia urged.

Emily smiled and ran to the Fitting Rooms. The best part was, there was absolutely no one else there. It took her a few minutes to slip it on, trying to tie the ribbon in the back by herself. When she was finished, Emily opened the door to show Mia. Mia walked around her to get a better look, and snickered.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"You didn't tie your ribbon right. You look so funny!" Mia stated. Emily looked at herself in the mirror and began laughing herself. She did look silly. She looked like clown.

"Here, let me fix it." Mia offered before fidgeting with the string. She gently pulled it into a graceful bow, letting it droop a bit.

"There."

Emily turned around to see in the mirror again. "Thanks Mia." She thanked. Mia smiled.

"Of course. And you look really pretty Em." She replied. Emily laughed, taking Mia's wrist.

"Now let's go find you a dress!"

**With the Guys:**

It'd only been 10 minutes and the male Rangers were bored out of their minds. They were in the Men's Section look for a tux. At least Jayden and Kevin were while Mike and Antonio just leaned against the wall watching.

"You could look too you know." Kevin stated. Mike thought for a minute.

"No, I'm good."

Kevin rolled his eyes and kept scanning the racks. Jayden pulled out a nice black suit, with a blue tie and had pockets.

"Kevin, what about this?" He showed it to the Blue Ranger.

"Not bad." Kevin smiled running his hand down the front. Jayden shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. The Fitting Rooms are that way." He said pointing to his left. Kevin nodded taking the tux in hand. He started walking, but turned around quickly.

"Let's find you guys something first. Ok?" He smirked. Antonio and Mike groaned.

"Come on." Jayden sighed pulling them away from the wall. "There has to be something."

"Yeah, fat chance." Mike doubted. Jayden shook his head annoyed.

"Just look." With that, Antonio and Mike started to check the racks and shelves. There were a lot to choose from, so it was kind of difficult. But Antonio, without a doubt, found a tux he liked.

"Check this out!" He urged. He held a black tux, with a small pocket. It had a bright, shiny gold button-up vest with a tie. Antonio was smiling ear to ear.

"Now that's pretty cool." Mike stated laughing. Jayden chuckled.

"Let's go find the girls." He said heading to the Women's Section.

**At the Fitting Rooms:**

Mia and Emily were laughing so hard. They'd tried so many dresses on in under an hour, it wasn't funny. Emily had ran Mia over to the racks and grabbed her piles of dresses she thought would look good. Mia did the same for the blonde. They were sitting on a small bench when they heard a familiar voice.

"Emily? Mia?" Jayden asked. The girls jumped up.

"Hey, Jayden. What are you guys doing here?" Emily responded.

"We're trying on our tuxes. What are _you guys_ doing here?" Kevin inquired.

"The same thing. Mia and I found a bunch of dresses we liked." Emily answered.

"Wow, you both are really fast then." Jayden chuckled.

"Wait a minute, did you guys say you found tuxes to try on?" Mia asked. They nodded.

"Just Antonio and Kevin. Jayden and I haven't found any yet." Mike added.

"That's because you wouldn't look." Kevin smirked.

"Hey, I'm sorry this isn't as entertaining as training in the dojo." Mike replied. Emily and Mia laughed.

"Well you're in luck, because we just happen to come across these today." Emily held two suites in her hands. Jayden and Mike smiled and took them from her.

"You guys are the best." Mike told the girls. They both grinned.

"Now let's see what those dresses look like." Antonio stated.

"As long as you guys try on your suites." Mia answered.

"Deal." Then all the Rangers went into different rooms.

The girls came out both in their dresses. Mia had a ruffled, pink strapless dress with a black ribbon around the waist. On the ribbon, there was a certain gem decoration on her side and it was just above Mia's knees. It also had black floral designs all around. Emily came out in white dress with thin straps. There was a small material rose on her left side and a light pink sash, dividing the top from the skirt.

"You guys look great!" Mike exclaimed. Mia and Emily giggled and spun around a few times.

"Now that we've tried on ours, it your guys' turn." Mia stated.

"Alright, we'll be out soon." Jayden replied taking his pick of his changing room. The rest of the guys followed. It took them a few minutes to make sure the suites were on right. They all excited their rooms at the same time.

"They fit perfectly!" Emily gasped. She turned them around to get a better look.

"You'll defiantly be the snazziest guys on Saturday." Mia laughed.

"You don't think they're too… flashy?" Kevin asked examining himself from the mirror.

"No, you all look wonderful!" Emily answered.

"So why don't you all just admit that you look really nice." Mia urged. They looked in the mirror one more time.

"I guess we look good enough for at least Prom." Jayden exclaimed.

"Of course, and now we'll be right back. Mia and I need to go pay for our dresses." Emily said walking off with the Pink Ranger.

"We better go pay too." And with that, the boys went back inside their rooms to change back into their regular clothes.

**Later that Day:**

All the Rangers had just gotten back to the Shiba House. After they had put all of their things in their rooms, everyone went to sit in the Main Room.

"Please tell me we never have to go shopping like that again?" Mike groaned.

"I hope not. I'm really tired." Kevin responded. Mia laughed.

"Guys, we weren't there _that_ long. And we found our clothes on the first day! That's a huge progress." She explained.

"Still, I'm glad it's over. I bet we're all going to sleep well tonight." Jayden replied. Everyone laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ji asked walking in.

"Mentor! Mia and I got our dresses today. We have to show you!" Emily exclaimed pulling him into the girls' room.

"So how many dresses do think they tried on?" Jayden asked with a smirk on his face. Mike snorted.

"I'm gonna go with 17 at the least." He laughed.

"No way, I say 12 each!" Antonio stated. The guys laughed.

"That's probably pretty close. But who knows which one they picked." Jayden answered.

All the sudden, Mia, Emily, and Ji all came out into the living room. "You're right girls, I'm sure they'll be surprised." Ji laughed.

"Surprised because of what?" Mike wondered.

"Nothing. Just something for Saturday." Mia answered quickly. He shrugged.

"Anyways, I think we all need to get some rest. See you guys in the morning." Kevin said yawning.

"Ok, night guys." Emily waved. Everybody went into their separate rooms for the night.

**Alright, that's the end of chapter two. And just a heads up, the dresses Emily and Mia tried on are **_**not**_** the ones they'll be wearing to Prom. That's a surprise. The next chapter will be called **_**Late Night Chats.**_** It's when Mia and Emily talk in their room, and the guys talk in their rooms. It sounds really dull, but it's kind of interesting. They talk about who they want to go to Prom with and other stuff. And if you have ANY ideas, just tell me please! Anyways, I love you guys and I'll see you soon! Oh, and below you'll see the couples I'm doing too!**

**JaydenXMia**

**MikeXEmily**

**KevinXOC**

**AntonioXOC**

**I'll make a couple of OC's for the two guys so they won't be lonely! And also, I'm going on a trip this weekend with my dad, and we won't have ANY INTERNET CONNECTION! I'm so sad, but I'll be back soon. Well, bye guys.**

**Ranger Together, Samurai Forever!**

**~Suki17 **


	3. Late Night Chats and Pillow Fights

**Hey guys! I missed you all so much! I was on a trip with my dad and we had no internet so I couldn't post. But, I'm back for chapter 3! Well, I also have to say, thank you so much for the ideas I've gotten. I had two ideas so far, and they're really great! One said you would like to see the guys ask the girls to the Prom, and yes, that will happen along the road. Another said to have Mia kidnapped when Jayden asks her to Prom to become Master Xandread's queen. And I'll have something like that with both the girls when they're actually at the dance. Thanks for the ideas guys and keep them coming! I love seeing how your brains work! And yes I do support JaydenXMia, {They're perfect for each-other!} Anyways this is about the conversations the guys and girls have in their rooms about Prom. Hope you like it!**

It's been about ten minutes since everyone left for their rooms to go to bed. But Mia and Emily were having trouble falling asleep. Mia turned to lay on her right side, and then to her left, and then to her back. She repeated this process before sighing loudly annoyed.

"Emily, can you sleep?"

"No, can you?" Emily answered.

"Not at all. Here, let's just sit down." Mia took one of her blankets to spread it out in the floor so they could sit. Emily crossed her legs, and Mia hugged her knees to her chest.

"Are you excited for Saturday?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to seeing all my friends again. Especially Simon." Emily answered.

"So about this Simon guy, tell me about him." Mia stated.

"Oh, you'll love him Mia! Simon is so sweet and funny, he's an amazing singer and dancer, he's our age, he can always brighten your day, and Simon stands out so much, and-" Emily went on. Mia laughed.

"He sounds so much like you. I can't wait to meet him. But, what do you like mist about him?" She wondered.

"I love how he's never let me down and never will. Simon has always been there for me no matter what. But we've never kept secrets, so it'll be hard not to tell him why I'm not around anymore." Emily's smile faded.

"It's ok Em, at least you'll get to see him at Prom." Mia reassured. Emily smiled.

"You're right. It'll be great with the guys, so we'll have the time of our lives." She reminded. Mia giggled.

"That's my girl. So just think positive from now ok." She commented.

"Speaking of Prom, who do you want to go with Mia?" Emily asked. The Pink Ranger sighed.

"I kinda wanted to ask Jayden, but I don't think he even wants to go on Saturday." She admitted.

"Are you kidding? He's going just for you! I bet that _he'll _be the one asking _you_ to the Prom." Emily stated. Mia sighed again.

"I don't know. Anyways, who do you want to ask?" She inquired. Emily shrugged.

"I really don't know. I was actually planning on just spending the night with you and Simon before the guys had to come." Emily responded.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think Mike would love to go with you. You're the whole reason he's even going." Mia stated.

"No, it's because we would never stop bugging him about it. He said so too." Emily smirked. Mia laughed.

"That's kinda true, we would. But I really do think he wants to go with you badly Em." She repeated. 

"Well we'll just see about me and Mike. You and Jayden on the other hand, are definitely going together." Emily laughed. The two giggled.

**With the Guys:**

The guys haven't even tried to go to sleep yet at all. While Jayden and Kevin were washing up for bed, like they all should be doing, Antonio and Mike were messing around.

"Ok, so are you planning on taking one of the girls on Saturday?" Mike asked.

"Uh, of course I am! They can't keep their hands off me." Antonio answered.

"Well you better keep _your _hands off of Emily, because I call dibs." Mike warned.

"Aw, is Mike actually admitting he has a crush on little Emily?" Antonio teased.

"No way. And even if I did like her, which I don't, it wouldn't matter because she has a boyfriend already."

"Really? Then who?" Antonio asked not convinced.

"That Simon guy remember? And from what I've been hearing, he sounds pretty perfect to me." Mike reminded. Antonio rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Kevin walked in opening the door.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He wondered.

"How Mike likes Emily when she has a boyfriend." Antonio answered quickly. Mike turned and punched him hard in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Antonio rubbed his sore arm.

"Would it kill you to keep your mouth shut!" Mike snapped through his clenched teeth.

"Ugh, you're still going in about that? Emily told you herself, they're just really great friends." Kevin stated.

"Easy for you to say, you're not even interested in a girl." Mike shot back. Kevin sighed.

"Just look at it this way, what does he have that you don't?" He explained.

"At the moment, he has Emily." Antonio smirked. Mike raised his fist again. "Look, you can't keep hitting me every time I say something wrong." He said quickly.

"Well I can try." Mike replied hitting his other arm.

"Fine, you get Emily. But then I'm asking Mia." Antonio exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Kevin hushed.

"What, what did I do?" Antonio asked.

"Jayden's been practicing asking Mia. If he hears you're trying to ask her too, it would crush him." Kevin answered.

"Wow, so Jayden actually does have a heart." Mike laughed. Kevin threw his pillow at him.

"Hey!"

Just then, they heard footsteps. And the doorknob began to shake.

"Don't say anything!" Kevin whispered. Jayden opened the door and walked in.

"Speaking of Prom… no, that's horrible. Hey Mia, about Saturday… Ugh!" He groaned.

"Hey Jayden." Kevin greeted casually.

"Hi guys." Jayden replied. Kevin was about to say something when he was cut off by a high-pitched laughing. The guys all looked around curious. They heard it again, and recognized it. Everyone smiled smugly.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who can't sleep tonight." Jayden smirked.

"Let's make this interesting." Mike stated. "Everyone grab a pillow, this'll be fun."

**With the Girls:**

Emily and Mia were laughing over a game Emily used to play with her friends back home. It supposedly tells your future.

"Ok, what are four jobs you want?" Emily asked.

Um, teacher, dancer, writer, and singer." Mia answered.

"Oh, a singer huh?" Emily teased nudging her playfully.

"Oh, hush up." Mia smiled. They started laughing again.

Mike creeped up behind the girl's door. He turned around and whispered; "Ready your weapons men, we're going in." The guys held their pillows tighter. "Ready, set, ATTACK! Mike cheered running in with the other male Rangers behind him. Mia and Emily screamed, running over to a corner grasping their own pillows for shields. The boys started to hit gently with the little cushions. But the girls weren't cowards, they jumped up and fought back. Half of the guys' army backed away for protection, leaving Mike and Jayden to fend for themselves

Antonio said it was an 'accident', but he tripped Jayden with his left foot. Jayden stumbled to stay standing, but instead he fell on top of Mia, hitting them both to the ground. Jayden, surprised, was the one who was blushing. However Mia laughing so hard, you had to laugh with her. Jayden began snickering too. He stood up, and offered her a hand up. Mia happily took it, hoisted herself up.

"Sorry about that by the way." Jayden apologized.

"It's fine Jayden. As long as you're not hurt, I'm ok." Mia responded.

"How could I be hurt? I kind of used you as a cushion." He joked. Mia laughed.

They both looked up when they heard squealing. It was Emily of course. Mike and Antonio had picked her up **{Mike had her arms and Antonio took her ankles}** and they were swinging her around. Both were surprised to see Kevin, on the floor laughing so hard, he had to hold his sides to keep them bursting. Antonio and Mike had made a small mountain of pillows and were swinging Emily in that direction.

"Guys, put me down!" Emily screeched. Mike and Antonio smiled at each-other.

"Ok!" They said together. The two boys threw Emily onto the big pile of pillows. She landed on them with an '_Umph'_

"You told us to put you down!" Antonio shrugged. "So we did."

"I didn't mean like that!" Emily replied.

"Then you need to be more specific next time." Mike joked. Emily leaned up and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him into the pile of pillows with her. They both burst out laughing.

"That's you get!" Emily stated.

But suddenly, everyone stopped the things they were doing when they saw Ji in the doorway. He just was staring at all of them, no emotion on his face at all. Jayden quickly straitened up.

"Ji, I'm so sorry…" He began

"This is not how a regular Samurai would act in their teen years Jayden." Ji stated sternly. Jayden looked at his shoes.

"This is how real teenagers would act!" Ji shouted smiling. Jayden looked up confused.

"I've never seen Ji act like this." He whispered to Mia watching Ji play with the other Rangers.

"Neither have I." Mia whispered back. Jayden chuckled.

"Look what late night chats and pillow fights can do to a guy."

**And that's chapter 3 everyone! This was really fun to write and sorry I didn't update. Thanks for the reviews, and I really want to thank you guys for actually reading my Author's Notes. On one of my other stories, people don't do that, so they didn't know some really important info. Well I'm gonna keep the next chapter a secret this time, so bye everyone! I love you guys!**

**~Suki17 {And yes, my name really is Suki. And no, I'm not Chinese or Japanese, I'm from American.} **


	4. The Dilemma and Games

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've just been trying to get inspired again. Thank you all so much for the reviews and the ideas. And I will put the idea where Mia gets kidnapped for Master X. but I'll have Emily **_**and**_** Mia get kidnapped when they're actually at the Prom. Anyways, this is called The Dilemma and it's when Emily gets a call from her friend Simon saying they don't have a band for the Prom and they're going to cancel. But, Mia gives Emily a great idea to save the whole dance. And also, Mia and Emily play the game they were playing in chapter 3 with the guys. {It's really a game and it's called M. A. S. H. M stands for mansion, A stands for apartment, S stands for shack, and H stands for house. It tells your future and it's a fun game for sleepovers!} And to Live. Laugh. Love333, thank you! You're my good luck charm too! Ok, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai or the song Up by Justin Bieber.**

It was pretty late in the evening, almost dark when the Rangers were all in the main room talking with each-other. They were just bringing up random topics about training, games, movies, music, Prom, and their friends back home. Everything just seemed to be going perfectly. Everyone was ready for Saturday and they were happy. Until Emily got a phone call.

Her phone rang, to Mike and Antonio's dismay:

_It's a big big world  
>Its easy to get lost in it<br>You've always been my girl  
>And I'm not ready to call it quits<em>

_We make the sun shine in the moonlight  
>We can make the gray clouds into blue skies<br>I know it's hard  
>But baby believe me<br>That we can go_

_Nowhere but up  
>From here<br>My dear  
>Baby we can go nowhere but up<br>Tell me what got to fear  
>We can take it to the sky past the moon through the galaxy<br>As long as you're with me  
>Honestly (honestly) with the strength of our love<br>We can go nowhere but up. _

Emily looked at the screen and struggled to get up. "It's Simon, I'll be right back." She said running down the hall. Mike snorted.

"Of course she'd pick a Justin Bieber song for _his_ calls." He joked. Antonio laughed, only earning them both a hit from Mia.

"Would you guys knock it off! Emily and Simon have been friends for years, so stop being so bitter about everything." She scolded.

"Oh, so just 'cause she's been friends with 'Simon' means she can ignore us?" Mike asked. Mia sighed.

"If you're gonna be such a baby, then don't make this hard on Emily or us Mike." She shot back. Mike rolled his eyes. All the sudden, Emily walked in with a worried look on her face. She stopped in the doorway.

"Emily, what's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Simon said that the band for Prom was too busy to play 'silly little dances' so they canceled." Emily answered.

"And that's a bad thing why?" Antonio jumped in.

"No one wants to go the night without a band, so the planners just figured why even bother." Emily's voice trailed off.

"What do you mean Em?" Mike pushed.

"They canceled the Prom Ok!" Emily finally blurted out. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. They were too shocked for words. This wasn't happening right?

"I can't believe this." Jayden shook his head.

"And after all we've been through! We got our tuxes, and you girls got your beautiful dresses!" Antonio whined.

"You don't even know what they look like." Mike stated. Antonio smiled slyly.

"Always compliment the girls man." He whispered.

"Too busy my foot." Mia muttered. "They won't even try to come! I would perform myself if I had to." Emily's head shot up and her face brightened.

"That's a great idea!" She cheered. Everyone looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Mia, why don't we have a couple people sign up to sing! Like you and me, we could both do it right?" Emily looked at her with pleading eyes. Mia stayed quiet until she gave in sighing.

"Yeah, I'll do it. But you're doing it with me." She pointed her finger at Emily.

"Yes! I'll call Simon and tell him!" Emily squealed scurrying off into her room. The other all looked at Mia.

"_You're_ gonna sing?" Mike asked amazed. Mia nodded.

"Yeah, so what?" She replied.

"We've never heard you sing before." Jayden added. The Pink Ranger shrugged.

"Then you will on Saturday." She simply said.

**A Few Hours Later:**

It was about 9:33 when everyone was out of topics to talk about. They all were bored out of their minds. Nothing to do at all. Then Mia and Emily whispered something to each-other.

"Hey guys, you know why Mia and I were laughing last night?" Emily wondered. The guys shook their heads.

"We were playing a game Emily used to play with her friends. It's really fun, and it tells your future." Mia added.

"What's it called?" Jayden asked.

"It's called M. A. S. H. And before you ask, it stands for something." Emily stated quickly.

"Sounds weird. Let's play!" Antonio cheered sitting up. Mia and Emily moved closer together and got out a piece of paper.

"Ok, this is how you play, you tell us four jobs you want, four cars you want, and four girls you want to marry. Oh, and you tell where you would like to have a mansion in the world, an apartment, a shack, and a house. It can be anywhere in the world too." Emily explained.

"Oh, I get it, M. A. S. H. Mash." Antonio nodded his head.

"Right, and you cross them off like this. Here, this is just a preview…" Mia showed them the paper where she scribbled 4 cars she likes. She mentally counted: M. A. S. H. Ok, no Buggie then.

"Ok, so whichever is the last standing, is the one you'll have?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but remember, it's just for fun. And you can start crossing off anywhere you want to." Mia answered. Everyone nodded.

"Ok, let's get started. Mike, I'll do you first!" Mia cried taking the paper and pen. "What are four girls you want to marry?"

"Um, Alexis, Helene, Emily, and you." Mike answered. The other guys looked at him weirdly. "What, I'm just doing girls I know!" He shouted. They all rolled their eyes.

"Because none of them want to marry you." Kevin joked. Mike glared at him.

"Alright, four jobs?" Mia went on.

"Pro. Skater, Guitarist, Video Game Artist, and Punk Rock Drummer." Mike responded. Mia wrote them all down.

"Four cars?"

"Convertible, Mustang, Motorcycle, and truck."

"Where do you want a mansion, an apartment, a shack, and house in the world?" Mia wondered.

" A mansion in Michigan, an apartment in New York, a shack in Hawaii, and a house in New Mexico." Mike tried to look over at Mia's paper, but she yanked it away before he could see.

"Ok, hang on." She crossed them out and whispered with Emily. They both giggled, and then Emily blushed. Mia smiled.

"Alright, you'll have a Motorcycle, you're job will be a Pro. Skater, you'll live in an apartment in New York, and you'll marry Emily." Mia smiled as she read off from the paper. Mike's eyes went wide and _he_ even blushed a bit. However, Emily wasn't red anymore, she was now laughing at Mike's reaction. All the other Rangers were laughing like crazy.

"Well I think I hear wedding bells for ya Mike!" Kevin teased patting him on the back. Mike just glared at him.

"Ok, ok, I think we've tortured Mike enough. Jayden, how about you go?" Emily offered taking the paper in her hands. Jayden nodded, telling her to go on.

"Four girls please." Emily asked him sweetly. Jayden looked down smiling.

"Actually, I don't know that many girls. I really only know You and Mia Em." He confessed. Emily nodded understanding what he was getting at.

"That's fine, I'll just put us two down." She said writing her name down along with Mia's.

"Ok, four jobs now?"

"Ranger Mentor, Writer, Martial Arts Teacher, and Architect." He answered.

"The cars?"

"Mustang, Motorcycle, SUV, and an old fashion truck." Jayden smiled at his answer.

"Alright, and your places to live?" Emily finally asked.

"I would like a mansion in Porto Pico, an apartment in England, a shack in the Nevada Mountains, and a house in Japan." Jayden responded. Emily wrote them down and closer to the others, leaving Jayden on the other side of the room. It was silent. Until Kevin backed away trying to keep from laughing, and Mike and Antonio yelled; "Oohhh!" Emily smiled and Mia turned a light shade of pink.

"Well, you'll be a Ranger Mentor, you'll drive a Mustang, you'll live in an apartment in England, and you'll be marrying Mia." Emily stated cheerfully. Jayden raised his eye brows. Instead of pink, he was now bright red. First Mike, and now him? This was just cruel. He saw Mia cover her mouth with her hand, hiding giggle. Jayden cocked his head. Why was this funny? Did the girls just love to torment him?

"Hey, I think it's funny how all the guys have been playing, and you girls haven't yet. How about we do you guys now." Mike said with a smirk on his face. Mia and Emily rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Fine, you can do us both, but you can do us at the same time. See, just put two sections and label one Mia and the other Emily." Emily tried to explain to Kevin who was writing on the paper. He nodded.

"Got it. Ok, so four guys." Kevin said. Mia and Emily looked at each-other until Mia shrugged and nodded.

"Just put all four of you guys for both of us." Emily stated. The boys gave her a confuse look. "Hey, we're all really close friends here, and you never know what the future might hold." She replied.

"Ok, four jobs please?" Kevin carried on.

"Put writer, pianist,**{Piano player}** teacher, and singer for Emily, and dancer, musician, artist, and singer for me." Mia answered.

"What is up with all these singers tonight?" Mike asked. Mia ,annoyed, threw another pillow at him. "Ow! What is this Abuse Mike for No Reason Day?" Mike whined. All the Rangers laughed and continued the game.

"Four cars?" Kevin wondered still laughing.

"Write this for both of us, Buggie, Mustang, a Camaro, and a Box Car." Emily replied. The guys laughed again.

"That's such a girly car!" Mike commented. Emily raised her eye brows.

"No it's not! I know a ton of people who have Box Cars that are guys!" Emily yelled back. **{I love Box Cars!} **Mike rolled his eyes and continued laughing.

"Where would you like to live?" Kevin inquired.

"A mansion in Spain, an apartment in New York, a shack in Italy, and a house in Florida." Mia and Emily said together. Everyone nodded pleased. "Oh wait! Instead I apartment in England like Jayden said. That would be a gorgeous view." Mia said breathlessly.

"Good choice." Jayden stated.

"Not too shabby." Antonio added. After Kevin calculated the results, he shared them with the others.

"Ok, Emily, you'll be a piano player, your car will be a Buggie, you'll live in an apartment in New York, and you and Mike will be married." He read off the page. Mike jumped out of his seat and threw his arms in the air.

"YES!" He yelled. The other Rangers just stared at him. Mike blushed and sat down. "Um, I mean… cool, it's Emily." He mumbled. Emily smiled at him. Mike slightly smiled back, still embarrassed.

"And for Mia, you'll be a dancer, you'll have a Mustang, you'll live in a house in England, and you'll be marrying…" Kevin's voice trailed off. He looked at Mia, a snicker escaping his lips. Mia gave him a confused look and Emily scooted over to him and looked at the paper. She slapped her forehead.

"What?" Mia and Jayden asked at the same time.

"You're not gonna like it." Emily responded.

"Come on, who is it?" Mia raised her eye brows. Emily sighed.

"It's Jayden." She said. Jayden face flushed red for the second time tonight. He glanced over at Mia, trying to see her face expression. But Mia showed no emotion at all on her face. Jayden was wondering why. Was she disappointed? She's the one who said it was just a game.

"Mia," Emily whispered, noticing Jayden's look, "Say something." Mia snapped out of it.

"What? Sorry, why are you guys so surprised? Me and Jayden will always be great friends, if not more." She replied. Jayden's head shot up.

"What did you say?" He asked. The corners of his mouth twitched, trying to smile. Now it was Mia's turn to blush.

"Um, I mean… Never mind, it's nothing." She muttered quickly.

"Ok, anyways, I think we all need to get some rest for another day worrying about Prom tomorrow." Antonio jumped in, saving both Jayden and Mia. As everyone started walking away, Jayden looked behind his shoulder and mouthed; "Thank you!" Antonio smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

**With the Girls {After everyone went to bed}:**

Emily was just thinking; '_Wow, Mia got lucky tonight. It was so sweet how Antonio saved them both though. I think Jayden just needs a little push. He's probably never asked a girl out before, let alone to Prom. I guess I'll help him tomorrow on what to say and tell him a few more things about Mia too. Speaking of tonight, what was up with Mike? How he jumped up all excited after Kevin said I would marry him in M. A. S. H. I don't know why Mia thinks he wants to go to Prom with me. He hates the whole idea of this dance. Anyways, I should probably get to sleep now. Antonio's right I do have a big day tomorrow with Jayden and explaining everything._

**And that'll be chapter 4 guys! Sorry I didn't update, but I kinda made this up as I went along. Time pretty much got ahead of me. And about the game, I promise I didn't plan on any of the answers. I actually wrote them down on a piece of paper and crossed them out myself. The marriage part however, I did plan. And keep the wonderful ideas coming guys! And to the reviewer who asked if I watched X-Men when I was a kid, yes I did! I still do too! And I'll try to figure something out with how Mia turns into the Phoenix. I'll need some more ideas for Emily though. EmilyXMike will be here as much as JaydenXMia is. Well 3 you guys and see you all later!**

**Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!**

**~Suki17**


	5. Questions and Jayden's Sudden Burst

**Aloha! This is chapter 5 and I'm so, so sorry I didn't update. I was really busy with my other story, so it took me awhile. I'm sorry to say this, but there will be one more chapter before Prom and this is it. Today Emily gives Jayden advice on how to ask Mia to Prom and Jayden kind of has a little fight with Ji about keeping secrets. And to the reviewer who wants Mia to turn into the Phoenix, I'm sorry but I'll have to do something with both Emily and Mia. I love the idea though! And keep them coming! Enjoy today's chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai, the idea from Justin Bieber's video 'One Less Lonely Girl', or lines from the movie Prom.**

Just one more day. One more day until Prom Night. As you can probably tell, today is Friday. Emily and Mia were both really excited, but the guys, not so much. They just saw it as another dance. All the Rangers were getting a quick training session outside this morning. Antonio seemed to having a bit of trouble, so Mia decided to help him out.

"Antonio, think of the sword as an extension of your arm. Once you slash, you can't take it back, so choose you attacks carefully. Here, try it on me." Mia stated.

"Thanks Mia!" Antonio replied getting into a stance like she did. Mia nodded. Jayden had watched the scene from a few feet away. He smiled as he Antonio tried to Mia's suggestion. He didn't succeed in taking her sword out of her hand, but he was close. Emily noticed, and stopped training with Mike and Kevin.

"I'll be right back." She said running off in the other direction. Mike groaned.

"If she's going to call him _again_…" He muttered to Kevin.

"Calm down. Maybe she needs something." Kevin reassured. Mike rolled his eyes and went on training with the Blue Ranger.

Jayden was still watching Antonio and Mia when he felt a string tug on his arm. He tried to ignore it, but it pulled him around the corner. Jayden fell to the ground, and he looked up to see a small blonde. "I'm so sorry!" Emily cried helping him to his feet.

"It's ok Em, but you want to tell what this is all about?"Jayden asked dusting himself off. Emily smiled.

"You want to take Mia tomorrow night don't you?" Jayden hesitated, but nodded.

"Good, because she wants to go with you too." Emily stated. Jayden's head shot up.

"Really? She does?" His frown turned into a smiled. Emily nodded.

"And I'm going to tell you how to ask her. Mia isn't very picky, so that won't be a problem. But this is her Prom, so I think it should be special for her." Emily explained.

"I agree." Jayden responded. "What are some things that she likes?"

"Well Mia loves roses because they were her mother's favorite flower, so I suggest you do something with those." The Yellow Ranger replied. They both heard footsteps coming toward them. "Quick! Pretend you're training with me!" Emily whispered. She then kicked him in the gut, causing Jayden to cry out in pain. The others came from around the corner. "Ha! I win again Jayden!" Emily cheered casually.

"You sure did." Jayden tried to say, still grasping his stomach.

"Great job Em!" Mia smiled. Emily smiled back until they all went inside.

"She ditched us for Jayden?" Mike whispered to the Blue Ranger.

"Shhh! They might hear you." Kevin replied.

"Well I don't care!" Mike answered. Kevin rolled his eyes.

After the others had left, Emily turned around toward Jayden "Did I actually hurt you?" She asked worried. The Red Ranger looked up at her.

"Little bit." He muttered. Emily apologized and helped him inside.

**Later That Day:**

Mia was doing her last load of laundry for the day. She had put everything into her basket and was now walking back to her room. She put all her bottoms in her drawers in her dresser, she hung all her tops up in the closet, and put all her jackets and covers on the hook. Then Mia remember she had washed her favorite pink and black knit sweater she had gotten from her mother on her birthday. She walked over to her bed and checked in the bottom of the basket. But it wasn't there. She looked around making sure she didn't put in the wrong place. But it just wasn't anywhere in her room at all. Mia then decided she would go check the laundry room to see if it was still in there.

Mia checked in the washer, the dryer, and the other Rangers' baskets and still couldn't find it. She sighed in defeat when she noticed a note on top of the washer. It read;

_Dear Mia,_

_If you're looking for your scarf, follow the notes and find it._

Mia smiled. She ran outside and found another note. This one said; _'Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, has anyone ever said 'you have a special sparkle in you?' _ There was an arrow pointing forward. Every few feet, Mia would find another letter. So many read; _'Keep going!'_ or _'You're getting warmer.'_ When Mia found a pink note, she opened it up. But it was blank. She checked if there were anymore, but she couldn't see them. All the sudden, Mia spotted a boy with light shaggy hair, in jeans and a red/pink shirt. He was smiling and holding Mia's scarf in his hand. It flowed in the light breeze that blew around them. The Pink Ranger smiled and walked over to get it.

"I've been looking for that." She said.

"I had a feeling." Jayden replied. Mia laughed slightly.

"Thank you for keeping it safe. It means a lot to me." Mia thanked as he handed the scarf to her. Jayden nodded.

"Of course. It's a beautiful scarf by the way." He stated. Mia smiled down at it.

"Thanks. My mom made it for me when I was little. It's kind of the last thing I have left of her." She explained.

"It's not enough is it?" Jayden asked. Mia shook her head. "No." She whispered. Suddenly, they heard Ji calling them for dinner.

"We should probably get back." Mia told him.

"You're right. Lead the way." Jayden answered. Mia started walking away. She held her scarf in one hand, but felt something fall out of it. Mia looked on the ground to see a pink rose, her favorite, right in front of her. It had a note attached. Mia picked it up and read it. In fancy letters it read; _About Prom?_ Mia immediately spun around and hugged Jayden. She hugged him so tight, it almost knocked him over.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" He asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! Mia squealed. Jayden laughed. Mia let go of him and they walked back to the Shiba House together hand-in-hand. Once Emily saw them, she squealed and ran outside to meet Mia. They hugged each-other and giggled. Emily looked past Mia's shoulder to Jayden. She winked at him. Jayden smiled and gave her a thumbs-up.

"Come on, we can eat in our room!" Emily told Mia. Mia nodded and ran off with her. Jayden smiled as they left and looked in forward to see Ji standing in the doorway. Mentor sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jayden asked him.

"I'm just worried they'll get so caught up in their normal lives they'll forget about their responsibilities as Rangers" Ji stated.

"How would they do that?" Jayden inquired.

"Well, they'd want to do more things outside of the temple, they start slacking on training, and they would keep secrets and lie to fellow Rangers an you know it's not right to do that to your family Jayden." Ji reminded. Jayden snorted.

"Funny you'd say that." He said. Ji gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If you say that lying is bad, then why do you do it?" Jayden replied.

"Jayden, what are you talking about?" Ji still didn't understand.

"Ji, you lied to Mia and me. After Mia's mother went to battle with my father, you took care of us both until Mia's father came to get her. On Maria's birthday, **{Mia's mom} **I heard you talking to the other Rangers about how I wouldn't remember her. But Ji, I remembered as soon as I shook Mia's hand the day the Rangers first came here. I felt the same spark I used to when we played outside together. Now I can believe some of that, but I can't believe that you lied to me Ji. And here I thought I could trust you." Jayden shook his head and walked away.

"Jayden, wait!" Ji called after him. But Jayden didn't look back. He just kept trudging on toward his room.

Ji sighed and rubbed his temples. Just then all the other Rangers came into the room.

"Hey, what's wrong Ji?" Mike asked smiling. But his smile faded when he saw Ji's face.

"What happened?" Emily asked him. Ji sighed once more and motioned them to take a seat. And so they did. Ji explained everything that had just happened.

"So Jayden still seems to be mad at me for not telling him about Mia back then when they were five." Ji explained.

"But why? It's not that big of deal." Antonio stated. Mentor shrugged.

"I know that, but Jayden really doesn't like the memory of Mia's father coming to pick her up." Ji responded.

"Wait a minute, my father didn't come 'pick me up' though. You called him to take me home so Jayden could focus more on his training." Mia reminded. The whole time she was talking, Ji was motioning her to stop. Ji groaned when he heard Jayden's door open.

"What? You called her father to take her away just so I could practice? That's unbelievable! We could've trained together. It's just like Antonio all over again! Every friend I ever had, you just had to take away from me!" Jayden yelled.

"Jayden, it's ok." Mia tried to calm him down.

"I can't believe you would do this Ji. Is making me perfect that important to you?" And with that Jayden stomped out of the room.

"Wow. I've never seen him that angry before." Antonio stated.

"Me either. He was so upset." Emily added. He put held his face in his hands and took deep breathes.

"Just go eat your dinner." He told them.

**Later That Night:**

Emily was in her room examining her dress in her full body mirror. She was also wondering what Mia and she was going to do tomorrow until they had to get ready. Emily had promised herself that she wouldn't let any of the guys see Mia's **{Or her own}** dress. They both wanted it to be surprise. Mia was in the room too, watching her blonde friend smile at herself in the mirror. The tow had brought their dinner in their room since all of the stuff with Ji and Jayden hadn't blown over yet. Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, it's us. Open up!" Mike called through the door. Emily gasped and ran to put the dresses away. Mia hopped up and opened the door. There stood Antonio, Kevin, and Mike, plates in hand.

"Thanks, we didn't want to be in the middle of everything out there, so we decided to eat in here with you guys." Antonio told them sitting on the floor by Emily's bed. The other guys did the same.

"It's fine. We were getting kind of lonely anyway." Emily replied.

"What's that?" Mike asked. He pointed to a black piece of fabric hanging out of the girls' closet. "Is that one of your dresses?" He laughed and started walking toward it. Emily quickly got up off her bed and beat him there.

"Do _not_ go in there." She warned.

"Why not?"

"Because, Mia and I don't want you guys to see our dresses yet." Emily answered. Mike laughed again.

"You're kidding right. It's just your Prom dress, It's not like it's your wedding dress and it'll be bad luck if we see it before." He said.

"To you, it's just a dress. To us, it's our _Prom _dress." Emily responded. Mike rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Why are you guys so into this 'Prom' thing anyway?" He asked.

"Because Mike, it's Prom. A lot of people look forward to Prom the entire year." Emily replied.

"Well I don't."

"Oh please, you know you want to." Emily stated.

"Nope. Not at all." Mike repeated.

"But you have to be a little excited!" Emily told him.

"Oh yeah? Tell me one reason why I should." Mike smiled slyly and crossed his arms. Emily did the same and stepped a little closer.

"If you don't go to Prom, you'll regret it the day after. Everyone will be so pumped from the night before, and you'll be the only one who didn't feel the thrill." Emily explained.

"That was two reasons." Mike smirked. Emily hit him playfully.

"So what, they're good reasons!" She cried.

"Well I have to agree with Emily. It's like the biggest night of our high-school lives." Mia added. Kevin cocked his head.

"What about Graduation?" He wondered.

"Graduation is for the parents. But Prom? Prom is just for us." Mia answered.

"Come on, admit you want to go tomorrow night!" Emily urged.

"No way! You have to get the girl that flower thingy." Mike made a face.

"Don't pretend you don't know what it's called." Emily warned.

"I really don't!" Mike admitted. Emily sighed.

"It's called a corsage genius!" She shouted. "Well ok then!" Mike yelled back.

"I think this could be entertaining." Antonio whispered to Mia who laughed. They watched as Emily and Mike kept going back and forth.

**And I'm finished! Sorry I didn't update, but I'll be back soon. I'll be taking a short break from writing so I can start on my project for my summer reading. But I love you all and keep the ideas coming! Still need more for Emily and Mike though! Next chapter will be Prom I **_**Prom**_**ise! Bye everyone!**

**~Suki17**


	6. Today's the Day

**I kept my promise! This chapter is when they arrive at Prom! It took me awhile so cut me some slack. I don't really have much to say today but here's one thing and I'm not being mean, I'm just telling you guys. If you guys don't like the story don't read it. It might not be the exact way you want it, and I'm sorry, but that's just how it's going to be. There will be a maybe about maybe ten chapters, but I'm not sure. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Today was the day. Today was Emily's and Mia's Prom. They're both were really excited, but the guys, they were freaking out. They were scattering around their room trying to get dressed, trying to find all their things like their ties, blazers, jackets, and the girls' 'flower thingys'. Antonio, Kevin, and Mike picked up corsages too just in case. Of course Kevin and Antonio thought Mike's corsage was for a certain blonde Ranger. Everyone was yelling and shouting; "Where's my tie?" and "Is this thing on right?" It was totally out of hand. But Mia and Emily on the other hand were doing great. They were helping each-other out with deciding how to wear their hair, what shoes would look better, and what jewelry to put on tonight.

"Mia, I should wear blue earrings right?" Emily asked. Mia thought for a minute.

"It would look nice with your dress and you also look really pretty in blue, so I say yes." She answered. Emily smiled at her and proceeded.

**With the Guys:**

It wasn't going any better than before with the guys. The only calm ones were Antonio and Mike. Kevin and Jayden were so overwhelmed that it wasn't funny. What Mike and Antonio thought was weird, is that Kevin didn't even have a date! And yet he was running around the room like his head was cut off. Jayden wasn't exactly 'chill' either. He just wanted to call the whole thing off. But he knew Mia had her heart set on going tonight, and he'd never want to disappoint her. Finally, Mike was sick of it all.

"Ok guys, just stop it!" He shouted grabbing everyone's attention.

"Stop what?" Kevin inquired.

"Everything. The pacing, the panting, the sweating, just stop it all. You're honestly worrying about nothing. Jayden, Mia already likes you, so you're good to go. And Kevin, it's ok. You don't have a date 'til you get to the dance." Mike reassured. Kevin sighed.

"But what if I don't find a date tonight?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I'm me. I'm a boring, strict, stick in the mud." Kevin admitted.

"No, you're not Kev. You just need to find the right girl, and I'm sure you'll find her tonight." Mike put his hand on the Blue Ranger's shoulder. Kevin smiled.

"Thanks Mike. Who knew you really cared?" He joked. Mike laughed. "And I'm sure everything with Emily will work out fine."

"I hope you're right."

**With the Girls:**

It was a surprise how good the girls were doing. Emily had offered to do Mia's make-up since she had more experience. It took about 7-8 minutes because the Pink Ranger wouldn't stop moving, and she didn't like too much. After she was finished and backed up to get a better view, Emily gasped.

"Mia, you should wear make-up more often. You look gorgeous!" She stated. Mia looked in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. Mia would never admit it, but she really did feel beautiful. She smiled and turned around toward Emily.

"Emily, you did a great job! That must be the reason you're so pretty." Emily rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"You know, the guys are probably waiting for us out there." She reminded. Mia giggled.

"Wait until Mike sees you in that dress!" She teased. Emily's smile faded, but she tried to hide it.

"I guess you were wrong about me getting asked Mia." She tried to put on the brave face for her friend, not wanting to ruin her night. But on the inside, Emily was really hurting. She didn't know why, because she knew Mike would never like her, but it still stings her insides. Mia saw right through her fake smile and laugh.

"It's ok Em, the night's still young. He might still ask." Mia put her arms around the Yellow Ranger. Emily sighed at her weakness.

"Let's not let this ruin our perfect night ok. Jayden asked you Mia! That's great!" Mia laughed at her friend's excitement.

"Come on, let's get down there." She grabbed her things and headed for the door. Mia stopped in the door-frame and looked over her shoulder. "And by the way Emily, thanks for giving Jayden the advice. I really owe you." Emily smiled and nodded as they left.

**Downstairs: **

The guys have been waiting for quite awhile. They finally calmed down.

"Ugh! When will they down? It's not like they're getting married or anything." Mike complained.

"They're girls Mike. Just be patient." Kevin answered.

"But why is this stupid dance so impor-" Mike stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed the others' eyes go wide. "What?" He asked. Antonio pointed to the top of the staircase. Mike followed his gaze and looked to see Emily and Mia. Mike's mouth dropped so wide, it basically fell to the ground. Antonio clamped it shut, but it fell open again.

Mia was wearing a short white dress that went just above her knees. It had black flowers and vines going up the side past the skirt. There was a black ribbon that went around her waist, dividing the top from the skirt. It was strapless and you could get a perfect view of Mia's necklace. It was tied on a black rope-like string and it was a white stone with a black Japanese engraving on the front. She said it meant air and her mother gave it to her the last time she saw her. Mia had her hair was half up and half down. It was tied in the back and the rest of her curls fell past her shoulders. Her bangs were a little straighter and it covered just the corner of her eye. She also had earrings on. They dangled from her ears in two small rows of what looked like black diamonds.

The other boys stared amazed as Mia walked over to Jayden. He was smiling as she gave him a quit hug. After they let go, Jayden pulled the corsage out of his pocket and opened it. He gently put it on her wrist. It was a red rose with white ribbon and leaves around it. You could tell by Mia's face that she loved it.

"I know it's not pink, but I figured it would be perfect." Jayden stated.

"Well you thought right." Mia looked down at his tux. "Look at you! The tux fits so well!" She exclaimed.

He was wearing a almost normal tux when he had his blazer on, but underneath was a bright, shiny, satin red vest. Jayden's tie was also red and everything else was pretty well fitted. His blazer was buttoned up, so you couldn't see that much of the red.

Now it was Emily's turn to get stared at. She had on a short knee-length blue dress. Like Mia's, there was a black ribbon that went all the way around her waist and was tied in a bow on the side. It separated the skirt from the ruffled top. On top of the blue satin skirt, was black lace with a bunch of flowers every-where. It was also strapless, and Emily had blue studs as her earrings. Turns out, sapphire was her birthstone, so she naturally loved them. Emily's hair was pulled into a pony-tail that went over her left shoulder in long, golden curls. Her bangs went to the side so you could see her eyes better. Around her neck was a silver chain with a cursive _E_ on the end.

She walked over to the Green Ranger who was still stunned. She snickered. "Not too shabby Mike." Emily laughed. Mike looked down at his clothes. He had on a white shirt under his blazer. And Mike also had a green vest and tie on. He, unlike Jayden, had his blazer unbuttoned revealing his green style. Mike laughed with her.

"Thanks, and you don't look too bad yourself Em." Mike responded. Emily smiled and she remembered.

"Oh I almost forgot! I got these for you guys!" She held in her hand pieces of flowers out to the guys.

"What do we do with them?" Antonio asked.

"You put them on silly! See, they pin onto your jackets. Everyone put them on. Mike seemed to be having a bit of trouble, so Emily decided to help him with it. He laughed.

"Thanks Em." He smiled. Emily nodded.

"Sure thing." She smiled back at him.

"I feel like such a dork, going to the Prom without a date you know." Antonio told them Emily put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I don't have a Prom date and I'm not going to let that ruin my night." She replied.

"Yeah, we know who's fault that is." Kevin muttered. Mike nudged him hard in the arm. "Ow!" Kevin mouthed. All the sudden, Ji entered the room, causing Jayden to frown instantly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late. Shouldn't you all get going?" He asked. Mia's eyes went wide and Emily slapped her forehead.

"I knew we forgot something!" Emily cried.

"Well not to worry, because there's a surprise for you outside." Ji smiled and showed them outside. When the two girls gasped when they saw what was in front of them. It was a huge, long, white limo that waited for them outside the gate.

"Your friend Simon sent it for everyone Emily." Ji stated. Mike rolled his eyes. Emily shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe him." She smiled. They all ran to the gate and got in. Ji pulled Jayden back by his arm.

"Jayden, "He said, "Have fun tonight." Jayden yanked his arm away and raced to catch up with the others.

**Later that Night:**

Everyone hopped out of the limo and the first thing they saw, to Mike's dismay, was Emily run and hug a guy with perfect, brown, straight hair that went off to the side and it covered just the corner of his right eye. He picked Emily up and spun her around. He was a few inches taller than her and his skin seemed flawless. He wasn't wearing a blazer, just a white button-up shirt, a tie and a black vest to go over. They walked over to the other Rangers, his arm around Emily.

"Guys, this is Simon. He'll be performing one of his songs tonight." Emily introduced. Everyone shook Simon's hand except Mike. He just muttered a quick 'hi'.

"Nice to meet all of you and thanks so much for volunteering to perform as well tonight." Simon added.

"What are you talking about?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, Emily and Mia told me a few of you guys would like to perform a song here tonight." Simon answered. Emily and Mia were motioning for him to stop the whole way through. The guys looked at them.

"Who's going to perform tonight?" Jayden wondered.

"Um, Emily, Mia, me, Jayden and Mike." Simon responded. Jayden seemed to be pretty calm about the idea, but Mike wasn't. His head shot up and he looked at Emily.

"What?" He almost screamed.

"I'm sorry, but I thought needed to be taught a lesson on being so bitter about Prom." She shrugged.

"By making me sing at one!" Mike yelled. Emily smiled.

"Oh, quit being such a baby. It won't be that bad." She said looping arms with Simon and entering through the doors of the Prom. The others followed and gasped. It was amazing. The theme must've been 'Stary Night' because there were a bunch of stars hanging from the ceiling. And up by the stage was a moon.

"It's beautiful!" Mia exclaimed. Jayden laughed.

"You're right. The decorations are really good." He agreed. All the sudden, Mia waved over a few other kids. They all hugged and talked for a second. Then they turned around.

"Everyone, this is Isabel, Belinda, and Cameron." Mia told them. They all waved.

Isabel had long, straight, brown hair with blonde high-lights. She was a little shorter than Antonio, but it didn't seem to bother him. Her straight hair was pulled back into a pony-tail that hung over her right shoulder. She was wearing a short black dress with black ripped leggings underneath. There was a light pink ribbon wrapped around her waist and the lower part of the skirt was ruffled. Around her neck was a black ribbon necklace with a cross in the middle. **{I'm not being religious! That's just how I saw it.}** She smiled at Antonio. He smiled back and whispered;

"I think I found my girl." To the others. He quickly saw she didn't have a corsage on her wrist and pulled his out of his pocket. "So, do you have a date tonight?" Antonio asked her. Isabel shook her head.

"No, but I think I do now." She replied. Antonio looked behind him and gave Jayden a thumbs-up. Jayden laughed and smiled. Antonio turned back around.

"You'd be right about that." He said taking her wrist and putting the corsage on. It was a small rose bud that was all different colors. It was blue on one side and then orange and red on the other sides. It also had a few leaves sticking out. Isabel laughed and pulled toward the dance floor.

"Well, that wasn't too hard for Antonio huh?" Emily joked. Everyone laughed. Kevin glanced to see that Belinda already had a corsage on and inside his heart dropped. He sighed. Jayden put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Kev, it'll happen soon." He reassured. Kevin smiled and nodded. Just then, Simon appeared on-stage. He began speaking into the microphone.

"Hey guys. Looks like we're going to have our first live performance for the night about now so give it up for yours truly, Simon Alexander, and Miss Emily Sheridan!" He announced. Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Wow, everyone seems to really love them." Jayden called to Mia over the crowd.

"Well what do you expect from some of the popular kids in the school?" Mia called back. The Rangers looked at her confused.

"Emily was _popular_?" Mike asked. Mia nodded.

"We both kinda were. Don't act so surprised." She responded.

Emily had Simon help her up and they got ready. They started to sing:

{_Emily_}

_It feels like we've been out at sea  
>So back and forth that's how it's seems<br>Whoa and when I want to talk  
>You say to me<br>That if its meant to be, it will be  
>So crazy in this thing we call love<br>The love that we got that we just can't give up  
>I'm reaching out for you tell me<br>Out here in the water and I)  
>{Both}<br>I'm overboard and I need your love  
>Pull me up<br>I can't swim on my own  
>It's too much<br>Feels like I'm drowning without your love  
>So throw yourself out to me<br>My life saver  
>Life saver<br>Oh life saver  
>My life saver<br>Life saver  
>Oh life saver oh wow<br>{Simon}  
>Never understand you when you say<br>Wanting me to met you half way.  
>Felt like I was doing my part<br>Get bringing your coming up short  
>Funny how these thing change<br>Cause now I see_

_{Both From Now On}  
>So crazy in this love we call love<br>And now that we got it  
>We just can't give up<br>I'm reaching out for ya_

_Got me out here in the water and I_

_I'm overboard  
>And I need your love<br>Pull me up (Pull me up)  
>I can't swim on my own<br>Its too much (It's too much)  
>Feels like I'm drowning without your love<br>So throw yourself out to me  
>My life saver<em>

_It's supposed to be some give and take I know.  
>You're only taking and not given any more<br>So what will I do? (So what will I do?)  
>Cause I still love you. (Still love you Baby)<br>You're the only one who can save me_

_I'm overboard  
>And I need your love<br>Pull me up (Pull me up)  
>I can't swim on my own<br>It's too much (It's too much)  
>Feels like I'm drowning (I'm drowning baby I'm drowning)without your love<br>So throw yourself out to me (Can't swim)  
>My life saver<br>Life saver  
>Oh life saver<br>My life saver  
>(Its crazy, crazy crazy, yeah) Life saver<br>Oh life saver  
>Oh life saver<br>Oh life saver  
>Oh life saver<br>Yeah._

**Alright that's chapter 6 everyone. Sorry I didn't update though. The next chapter will be when a few other performances are held and the girls are captured. I hope you guys liked it! I love and I'll see you later!**

**~Suki17**


	7. Attack!

**Hi! I'm sorry I didn't update, but I was a little busy. This is when the Prom gets attacked and there are a few more performances. Mike and Jayden's will probably be in another chapter though. I also might not be updating for awhile after this, because I need to get inspired again. I know you guys hate that, but I'm trying to make this story the best it can be. And if you have any-more ideas, please tell me. Well, please enjoy!**

Mike was getting tired of this. He was just standing there, watching Emily and Simon laugh and dance with each-other. Even _he _had to admit, they were really good together in their performance. He had his eyes glued to them so hard; he didn't even notice Antonio walk up to him.

"So, you like Emily right?" He asked. Antonio had hoped he could get Mike while he was distracted. But Mike was still on-guard.

"What? No way! Where did you get that idea?" He replied.

"Come on Mike! You know, I know, all of us know. You have a soft spot for Em. Why is that so hard to admit already?" Antonio inquired. Mike stared down at the ground for a few minutes. Then he sighed in defeat.

"She just seems so happy right now you know?" He started. Antonio nodded.

"Emily is _always _happy."

"Yeah, but I mean with Simon. Look at them." Mike motioned over to them. "He's perfect. His hair, his skin, his sparkly smile. He's known Emily for years, they have so much in common, and even their names sound good together. Hey, it's Emily and Simon! Oh, look its Simon and Emily Alexander! Here comes the Alexander's, they're a perfect couple!" Mike mocked different voices. Antonio laughed slightly.

"I think they're both a little young to get married." He joked. Mike rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean! How could Emily be happy with me, when she can have a guy as great as Simon?" He wondered. Antonio thought for a minute.

"You're right about all those things, Emily is happy with Simon. But, you make her really happy too. You can see it in her eyes that she loves being around you. You make her smile, you make her laugh, you'll wipe away her tears, and she'll open up to you. And most importantly, you can be there for Emily." He explained. "And that's all she'll ever need." Antonio added.

Mike sighed, absorbing his friend's speech. He smiled and put his hand on Antonio's shoulder. "Thanks man that means a lot. I should really go to you for advice more often." Mike smiled. Antonio laughed. Then they looked up at the stage for the next performance.

"Ok, here's our wonderful next performer. The beautiful and talented Mia Montez!" Simon said into the mike. The crowd applauded as Mia stepped on the stage. She whispered something to the guitar player who happened to be her friend Isabel, Antonio's date for the night. Her other friend Belinda was also up there, she was playing piano. Isabel nodded and the band began to play. Mia started to sing;

_Today was a fairytale, you were the prince  
>I used to be a damsel in distress<br>You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six  
>Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
>You wore a dark gray t-shirt<br>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>But can you feel this magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<em>

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make, everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer<br>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>Yeah yeah<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_Time slows down whenever you're around  
>I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<em>

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>Today was a fairytale!_

Jayden clapped and cheered as loud as he could. Mia hopped off the stage and headed over to him. He pulled her in for a hug and whispered;

"You were great!" Jayden smiled into her hair. Mia giggled.

"And you'll be just as good. Because you're next!" She exclaimed. Jayden laughed and jumped on-stage. He walked over to the mike and looked out at the crowd. He spotted Antonio and Mike in the corner. They were both cheering really loudly. Jayden chuckled to himself. Then he saw Kevin, Emily, and Simon. They all smiled and waved at him. Simon gave him quick thumbs up. Jayden nodded and the music began.

_Oh no, oh no, oh_

_They say that hate has been sent  
>So let loose the talk of love<br>Before they outlaw the kiss  
>Baby, give me one last hug<em>

_There's a dream that I've been chasing  
>Want so badly for it to be reality<br>And when you hold my hand then I understand  
>That it's meant to be 'cause, baby, when you're with me<em>

_It's like an angel came by, oh and took me to heaven  
>Like you took me to heaven, girl<br>'Cause when I stare in your eyes it couldn't be better  
>I don't want you to go, oh no, so<em>

_Let the music blast, we gonna do our dance  
>Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all<br>'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
>So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go<em>

_I got my favorite girl  
>Not feeling no pain, no fear<br>Don't have a care in the world  
>Why would I when you are here?<em>

_There's a moment I've been chasing  
>And I finally caught it out on this floor<br>Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation  
>By taking a chance and more, oh no, because<em>

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
>Like you took me to heaven, girl<br>'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
>I don't want you to go, oh no, so<em>

_Let the music blast, we gonna do our dance  
>Bring the doubters on, they don't matter at all<br>'Cause this life's too long and this love's too strong  
>So baby, know for sure that I'll never let you go<em>

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven  
>Like you took me to heaven, girl<br>'Cause when I stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better  
>I don't want you to go, oh no, so<em>

_Take my hand, let's just dance  
>Watch my feet, follow me<br>Don't be scared, girl, I'm here  
>If you didn't know, this is love<em>

_Let the music-_

But Jayden's song was interrupted by the screeching of the teens in the room. He stopped and scanned the crowd. That's why everyone was screaming, it was nighlock attack. Jayden saw Mia, Emily, Mike, Antonio, and Kevin all start running toward him.

"Jayden," Mia called, "It's Dayu!"

Jayden looked around the room of moving people and moogers. They were everywhere. Then he spotted Dayu in the middle of all the ciaos. Jayden also noticed she had a bunch of moogers pushing a cart next to her, like the one she used to capture the brides with. Dayu pushed past all the screaming teens and headed right for the Rangers. She had a strange glare glued to Emily and Mia. But out of no-where, Jayden and the others saw Simon in a tangle of monsters. He had taken a metal bar off of one of the tables and was using that to fight them off. He'd been charging and slashing as if he had his whole life. Considering he was the one non-Ranger human still inside, Simon had a lot of guts. He reminded Jayden of Antonio, he wasn't really a Ranger but he had the heart and soul like one. But Jayden snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high-pitched screaming. His head shot around to see Dayu and the moogers grab Mia and Emily by the arms and drag them into the cart.

"Mia, hang on!" Jayden yelled.

He jumped right off the stage with the attempt to slash Dayu with his sword. But it didn't help. Dayu had turned around and had hit Jayden in the side with her sharp musical instrument. It knocked him to the ground with a loud smack! Jayden groaned at the pain. He tried to get up, but the urge failed him. He heard the clang of Antonio and Mike's sword drop and the collapse of their bodies. And then came Kevin's. The only one still standing was Simon, and he wasn't holding up too well. He had many cuts on his arms that were bleeding and his legs began to give out. The last thing Jayden saw was Mia and Emily being pulled away in the cart. He tried to reach for his sword, but Dayu kicked it further away from him.

"You're done Red Ranger. Your precious little Pink Princess is ours, and same goes for that Yellow girl." She snapped stalking off.

Jayden could faintly hear Mia calling. "Jayden!" Then his vision went black along with the others.

**I seriously loved writing this chapter and I hoped you liked it. Hey, how would you feel if I made another Ranger to go along with the group? I was thinking about a Black Ranger because I think that would be cool, and the costume would look awesome! But the next chapter you will find out who sent Dayu to capture the girls although it's pretty easy. And then Jayden and the guys all wake up at the Prom all alone. Well I'll see you all again soon! Love you guys!**

**~Suki17 3**


	8. Attempt to Rescue: Part 1

**Hi guys, sorry I didn't update. I was really stuck. This is about how the guys wake up, form an alliance with Simon, and try to rescue the girls. And the nighlock master figures out a way to control Emily and Mia. This chapter might be a little shorter, because I had a hard time writing it. Hope you like it everyone!**

Jayden slowly regained his vision and strength to get up. He looked around the room to see the other boys start to awake too. He also noticed they were all alone at the Prom. Jayden stood up, grasping his throbbing head.

"Is everyone alright?" He managed to ask. The other groaned and tried to stand up.

"Yeah, what were those things?" Simon inquired.

"Moogers. They're really annoying monsters that attack us all the time." Kevin answered.

"Why are we even telling _him_ what they are?" Mike muttered. Kevin rolled his eyes and brought his attention back to Simon.

"Ok, but what about that scary female that kidnapped Emily and Mia?" Simon wondered.

"That was Dayu, she's part of Master X.'s crew. They're a group of terrorizing monsters that want to flood the Earth." Kevin explained.

"Then why do they need the girls for that?' Simon asked.

Kevin shrugged. "Who really knows?" He said.

"What do you think Jayden?" Antonio looked around the room. "Jayden?"

The Red Ranger sighed loudly. "This is all my fault, I didn't try hard enough to save Mia or Emily. I failed you all." He admitted.

"No you didn't Jay, you tried your best. We all did." Antonio reassured.

"Well my best wasn't good enough." Then Jayden noticed something. "Simon, why did you help us?"

"You guys needed an extra set of hands, and I'm a black belt in karate. I didn't want to be like everyone else and run away from a good fight, so I stood by you guys. I couldn't leave all of you alone in that situation." Simon replied.

"You know, that was pretty clever using the metal bar like a sword. You fought really well." Kevin complimented. Antonio raised his eye brows.

"He doesn't even know about the Samurai Rangers, and Kevin's already his best friend. Why couldn't that happen to me?" He complained. Mike shrugged.

"Now you know how I feel." He whispered.

"Now we need to figure out how to save Emily and Mia." Jayden told them. Kevin nodded.

"Kevin's right, where would Dayu take them and why?" He wondered. After a few minutes of silence, Antonio snapped his fingers.

"I got it! Where did Dayu take all the brides the first time around? I remember you telling me that story." He stated.

"To that temple in the woods! Antonio, you're a genius!" Mike exclaimed. Antonio smiled.

"Ok, so we know where Dayu is keeping Emily and Mia, what do we do now?" Kevin asked.

"We go rescue them. Emily and Mia need us now more than ever. Let's make them proud."Jayden answered. All the Rangers pulled out their samuraizers and transformed into uniform. They grabbed their swords and began to head for the doors.

"Wait!" Simon called. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "I'm coming with you." He stated.

"What? No way man! We don't need _your_ help!" Mike snapped.

"Look, I know you don't like me Mike. But Emily and Mia are my friends too. And face it, you can't do this alone, you'll need some back up." Simon added. But Mike's face expression didn't soften. He just stared at him until Jayden began to speak.

"Ok, Simon you can come with us. But the road will be dangerous, make sure this is the choice you want to make." Jayden warned. Simon nodded.

"Yes, as long as I get to help you rescue Emily and Mia, I'm in." He stated. Everyone smiled, but Mike.

"Alright, but you'll need a uniform so they won't recognize you. How do you feel about the color black?" Antonio wondered leaning over to him. Simon laughed.

"That's fine. Suit me up." He urged. Jayden smiled and used his symbol power to give Simon a uniform, helmet, and sword.

"For tonight, you're the Black Samurai Ranger." He told him. Simon nodded and they all ran out the doors.

**With the Girls:**

Dayu threw the girls down on the cold, hard floor of the temple. Emily and Mia reached out their arms to catch themselves before hitting the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Mia asked.

"Why?" Dayu chuckled. "Don't make me laugh. I lost my prince charming, so why should you have yours?" She walked around them in a circular motion. "I had my life torn apart just because I tried to save a loved one." Dayu stated.

"Torn apart? What do you mean by 'torn apart'?" Emily inquired. Dayu stopped walking a stood there stunned for a minute.

"You wouldn't understand." She snapped.

"No, that's where you're wrong. We probably would understand if you'd just open up to us. Sure we have our differences, but we'd be happy to listen. Because we're not like you Dayu. It's part of the Samurai Code, never turn you back on someone who needs you." Mia replied.

These words touched Dayu like none others. They actually cared about her? They wanted to hear about her problems? She had just captured them and taken them to a temple in the middle of nowhere and yet they still were the sweetest girls. Sure they weren't supposed to like each-other, but they were _trying_ to help her.

Dayu sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. I had all my happiness ripped away from me a long time ago. I was happy, joyful, like any other young woman who was engaged. **{In episode 'There Go the Brides' she said she once wore a wedding dress, so I assumed she was engaged to Dekker.}** I didn't always look like this. I was actually a bit pretty, but when my loved one needed help, I asked the wrong person for it. Now he doesn't even remember me, all he wants is to find the perfect opponent to duel with. But instead of helping us both, the one I asked for help cursed me with looking like this." Dayu looked away from them. "A hideous, horrendous, cruel monster."

"Oh, you poor thing! It must've hurt you so bad." Emily gushed trying to reach her arm. But Dayu yanked it away.

"Well it did! I lost everything I had and now I can't ever get it back." She snapped.

"That's not true, we can help you. You can come with us and we could help you get everything back to normal. I promise Dayu." Mia held her hand out to the Nighlok. Dayu stared at her and began to reach for her arm. All the sudden, the door slammed open. Dayu gasped and jumped away from them. Emily and Mia looked up and saw Master Xandred in the doorway, and he did not look pleasant.

"What's going on here? You know we have a small amount of time for this to work." He barked at Dayu. She flinched and stood behind him. He walked over to the two girls. The Nighlok snickered. "Just look at them. They appear so weak, but there's a fire on inside them." Master Xandred stated.

"But you don't know that." Dayu said quickly.

"Well I will soon enough." He replied, poking Emily with what looked like a hospital needle. Emily yelped at the sting.

"Emily, are you ok?' Mia asked.

"Yeah, I think he just took some of my blood though." Emily responded. No one noticed, but Xandred brought Octoroo with him. He waddled over to Mia.

"Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way. I personally prefer the easy way, but it's you DNA." He said. Mia glared and narrowed her eyes, holding out her arm.

"Don't get snotty with me Pink Ranger. You forget, I'm the one with the needle right now." Octoroo warned. Mia rolled her eyes.

"Just hurry up noodle face." She snapped. And so he did.

**Later that Night:**

It had been a few hours since the girls were kidnapped. Octoroo had spread all his books, viles full of chemicals, notes, and the girls' samples out on the floor around him. Dayu was sitting in a corner playing with her instrument and Mater Xandred stood looking out a window silently. Suddenly, he roared so loud; it made Mia and Emily jump.

"They're coming. The male Rangers, they'll be here soon." He grumbled to Octoroo.

"We need them to stay away for just a bit longer, or else our whole attempt is in jeopardy." He answered.

"It's that, or you could hurry your little experiment along, and we can be finished before they're even walking up those steps!" Master Xandred shouted back. Octoroo stumbled back a bit and got back to work.

"If your friends get here soon, you won't have any to fight by your side anymore." Dayu whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Emily asked.

"I mean, Xandred has gotten a lot stronger over time and he'd tear you Rangers apart no problem." Dayu explained. Emily and Mia gasped. Inside, their hearts both sunk. Mia couldn't do that to Jayden, or the other guys. She took a deep breath and slowly stood up.

"Mia, what are you doing?" Emily's eyes went wide.

"We can't let the guys risk getting hurt because of us Em."Mia told her.

"But we could still give it a fighting chance Mia. Don't do this, not now." Emily looked at her with pleading eyes.

"We're out of chances now Emily. If we let them come, it'll be the end of all of us." Mia responded.

"At least we'd meet our end together." Emily said sternly. Mia was a little surprised by her tone. Emily was never really _this_ serious. But she shook it off.

"I need to do this." Mia said quietly. Emily's eyes lost their glow and she looked down, shaking her head in disappointment. Mia turned around and walked over to the two Nighloks. "I'll do it. I'll contact Jayden and tell him not to come rescue us. As long as you leave Emily alone." Mia swallowed hard on her last sentence. She heard Emily shout her name, but she ignored it. Master Xandred looked at Octoroo, who nodded.

"It only seems fair." He said. Xandred nodded and turned toward Mia again.

"Fine, whatever you want." He stated.

"It's a deal Nighlok." She replied. Mia took out her Samuraizer and dialed Jayden.

Jayden looked to see he was getting a call from Mia on his Samuraizer. "Guys, wait!" He called to the others. Everyone stopped running and looked back at him. "Are you alright?" Jayden asked quickly answering his call.

"Yes, we're fine. No need to worry." Mia responded. Jayden sighed with relief.

"Great, just hang on. We'll be there soon." He told her.

"That's the thing, Jayden don't come to rescue us." Mia stated.

"What? Why not?" Jayden inquired. Mia took a deep breath.

"Because, we don't need your help. We'll be fine without you guys." She repeated.

"What? Mia, what are you even talking about?" Jayden tried to ask.

"And remember Jayden, I'm only doing this to protect you." Mia said, blinking back tears. She quickly hung up the call and gave her Samuraizer to Master Xandred. "Ok I did it, now let Emily go." Mia demanded. Xandred began to laugh and laugh.

"Well you see the thing out that is, I lied." He stated, stabbing Emily in the arm with a needle full of blue/green liquid. Emily cried in pain and hugged her now aching body.

"No, Emily!" Mia screamed. She watched in horror as her friend collapsed on the ground.

Jayden stopped talking when he didn't hear Mia talk anymore. "Are they ok?" Simon asked. Jayden didn't answer.

"Jayden, are you alright?" Kevin put his hand on his shoulder.

"No, I think Mia was just cut off."

**That's chapter 8. It's actually longer than I expected, so never mind what I said before. The next is part 2 and that's when the guys have, yet again, another attempt to save Emily and Mia. You'll also find out what's going on with the girls and will Dayu stick with the Nighlok crew, or will she stand by the Rangers? Find out soon! Read and Review please! Love you guys!**

**~Suki17 **


	9. Attempt to Rescue: Part 2

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, but it took me forever to write and type this. I don't know how many chapters will be in this fic, but at least over ten. I'd also like to give vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769 for inspiring me to write this chapter but, it's a little different then you expected. Since I haven't watched X-men in a really long time, {And some people don't even know what I'm talking about} so it's kinda like 'I Got a Spell on Blue'. Master Xandred and Octoroo are able to control Mia and Emily, and they have no choice but to fight the guys. I hope you like!**

**I'd also like to give a shout out to vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769: Happy Birthday! It was her birthday on the 24****th**** of June and I'm sorry I didn't update then for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, Taylor Swift's 'Today Was a Fairytale', or Justin Bieber's 'Never Let You Go' from chapter 7.**

Jayden snapped his Samuraizer shut and sighed, confused.

"So, what now? Do we just go back?" Antonio asked.

"No, there's something really wrong and Mia didn't tell me. I think they're in way more trouble than we thought. I could hear screaming in the back ground." Jayden replied.

"That's got to be Emily!" Mike screamed.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kevin shouted running off with the others.

**With the Girls:**

"You tricked me!" Mia cried.

"That's the thing, never make a deal with a Nighlok. We never keep our part." Octoroo told her. Mia fell to her knees and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm so sorry Emily." She whispered. Just as she said that, Emily's eyes tried to flutter open. "Emily!" Mia ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I feel… horrible. I can't move." She managed to say. Mia hopped to her feet.

"What did you do to her!" She screamed.

"Well you see, I was working on a certain experiment that can only be done on Rangers. I took a sample of your DNA and mixed it with a certain ingredient." Octoroo answered.

"That didn't actually answer my question. Why is it hurting her?" Mia asked again.

"The ingredient was a certain potion that can be controlled by the user. Who in this case, is Master Xandred." Octoroo explained. "Watch and see." Octoroo stated.

"Yellow Ranger, get up!" Master Xandred commanded. Emily did as told and jumped onto her feet and pulled her sword out. Mia was so shocked at what was in front of her, that she didn't even notice Octoroo jabbed her in the arm with a needle. Mia yelped and fell to the ground. She could feel the chemicals fogging her mind, so she couldn't hear anything but commands from the Nighlok. It's like she was half there and half gone. Like she was in her own little world and didn't know what was going on around her.

Mia faintly heard footsteps coming toward the temple quickly and someone yell; "They're coming! And they have a Black Ranger with them!" Then she heard the door slam open. Mia felt someone shake her shoulders.

"Mia, snap out of it!" Jayden shouted. And that's when it all started. Master Xandred yelled "Attack!" and they had no choice. Mia swung her sword with a lot of force at Jayden. He was caught off guard and fell back.

"What's going on here?" Kevin asked. Octoroo laughed.

"You all are very slow aren't you? We casted a spell on your fellow female Rangers and now Master Xandred has total control over them." He explained.

"Just like how Kevin was possessed before." Mike stated.

"Jayden, do what you did you me to break the spell!" Kevin told him. Jayden nodded and used his symbol power to slash through Mia. But nothing happened. Mia and Emily kept fighting them.

"It's not working! What do we do now?" Antonio shouted, trying to keep Emily away from him.

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of something." Jayden replied.

Emily knocked Mike's sword out of his hand with one single hit, and he backed out toward the door. He walked outside and then his back hit a tree. Mike closed his eyes tightly and prepared to be hit, but it never came. Turns out, Simon had jumped in front of him and pushed Emily away with his own sword. "Hey, thanks man." Mike thanked.

Simon just shrugged. "I won't leave you hanging Mike." He said between slashes and blocks.

Mia swung as hard as she could and knocked Kevin, along with Antonio, to the floor and into the cold night time air. Emily kicked Mike down and then tried to hit Simon, but he blocked her swing with his own sword.

"Hey Em, we're your friends! Remember us?" He tried to calm her down.

"Looks like talking isn't going to work this time Simon!" Jayden called.

"Then what do you suggest?" Simon asked, tripping back a bit.

Jayden thought for a minute. He thought how his symbol power didn't faze through anything. How it didn't affect them and when Octoroo said it was a spell. Only a spell. Then it hit Jayden. "I got it! Kevin, do you remember the anti-spell mix Ji taught us?" He wondered.

"Of course, that's a really important thing to remember." Kevin replied.

"Maybe that'll work. Try to find the ingredients over there in Octoroo's equipment." Jayden told him.

"Got it!" Kevin nodded, running over to the chemicals and viles.

"Then what do we do?" Mike asked him.

"We'll keep Emily and Mia busy. Just keep distracting them. But Antonio, go protect Kevin from the Nighlok while he works!"

Simon smiled smugly. "That'll be easy." He said angling his sword to where it tripped Emily and she'd fall. "Oh Emily, you've always been a little clumsy, but this just isn't acceptable." Simon told her. Emily grunted and swung harder.

"Good work, keep going!" Jayden urged.

"Ugh! Mia, your fighting skills are as bad as your cooking!" Mike complained. Mia eyes narrowed and she kicked him in the stomach. "What is with all the kicking today?"

..

Kevin was mixing a bunch of chemicals together and franticly flipping through pages in various books across the floor. Master Xandred came running toward him, his sword held high over his head. Antonio's eyes widened and he got into a stance. When Xandred was only a few feet away, Antonio closed his eyes and prepared to be hit. But instead, he heard the clang of metal on the floor and an _'oomph'_ . Antonio opened his eyes to see Dayu standing there with her sharp instrument. She smiled at him. Antonio let his heart slow down and smiled back.

"Kev, is it maybe possible you could… oh I don't know… hurry up?" Mike called. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I'm working on it!" He yelled back. Mike sighed and went back to fighting the girls.

"Ugh! Where's the Northern Water in these?" Kevin asked looking around.

"Right here!" Dayu exclaimed pulling out a vile with a blue liquid in it and handing it to the Blue Ranger. Kevin thanked her and quickly poured it into the needles.

Jayden couldn't believe this. _He_ was being cornered by Mia and Emily. Mike had been hit pretty hard and was now kneeling over Kevin and trying to help him, Simon was fighting off Master Xandred all by himself, and Antonio was keeping Octoroo a little busy. And he was about to be slashed to pieces by his own friends. Of course they were being controlled, but still. It was hard to believe. Jayden backed toward a corner in the wall, until he couldn't move anymore. Simon noticed and told jabbed Master Xandred with the back of his sword, causing him to fall backwards. He ran over to Kevin, Mike, and Dayu.

"Sorry guys, but we're going to need these a bit early." He said taking the needles out of their hands.

"But they aren't finished yet!" Kevin cried.

"Well they're good enough!" Simon responded poking Mia and Emily with them. Both of the girls instantly dropped their swords and fell to the ground.

"You should've waited." Kevin sighed.

"They were going to knock Jayden out!" Mike argued.

"Look, at least they're ok." Simon interrupted. Jayden crouched down to Mia and pulled her up. She struggled a little, but then Mia finally opened her eyes.

"Jayden!" She gasped hugging him tightly.

Jayden laughed. "It's ok Mia, you're both alright." He reassured. Emily began to stand up as well but, she stumbled backwards. She looked up and saw a boy in all black. Emily gave him a puzzled look and Simon smiled. He took his helmet off.

"Simon?"

He nodded. "That's me."

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Simon offered to help us. He said he wouldn't let us go in alone." Jayden answered.

"Oh thank you guys so much!" Mia thanked.

"It was nothing." Kevin smiled.

"No, it was everything. You guys are the best friends a girl could have." Emily held her hand out. Everyone smiled. Mike and Antonio quickly put their hands on top of hers, and soon joined Jayden, Mia, and Kevin. "Come on Simon, put your hand in." Emily urged. Simon glanced at Jayden who nodded. He smiled and joined the team's cheer.

"Rangers Together, Samurai Forever!"

The teens all laughed. "Ok, let's get out of here before Master Grumpy wakes up." Antonio stated. They all agreed and headed for the path.

But then Mia remembered something. She quickly turned around and ran into the temple. "Dayu!" Mia called. Dayu looked back up at her. Mia held out her hand once more. Dayu's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Really?" She asked. Mia nodded.

"A promise is a promise. And I never go back on my word." She told her. Dayu smiled and took Mia's hand. She laughed and pulled Dayu out with her. "Guys, this is Dayu. She'll need our help when we get back." Mia announced.

"Is she seriously bringing a Nighlok?" Mike whispered over to Kevin, who shrugged.

**Again, I'm sorry I didn't update. The next chapter is when everyone gets back to the Prom to see half of the original crowd. There are two more performances and that's Mike and Emily. I t might take awhile, but I'll try my best. I love you all and Happy Birthday vampiregirl2009 wolfgirl77769! You've been so supportive and I'm sorry the chapter isn't exactly how you want it. But, I guess I'll see you all later!**

**~Suki17**


	10. A Night Gone Right

**Hey guys, this is chapter 10 and it's when everyone goes back to Prom. It's really short, not including the songs, but I was really stuck. Emily and Mike do their performances too. I don't have too much to say today, so here it goes. Please tell me what you think!**

They were finally home. Well, not really. The Rangers had dropped Dayu off t the temple, and went through a long explanation with Ji. They were now back at Prom and it turns out, almost half the original crowd from when they started were already there.

"Alright everyone, now that we're all safe and this place isn't monster invested," Simon started. Everyone laughed. "Now that we're all here, let's please welcome Miss Emily Sheridan once again!" He cheered letting Emily climb up onto the stage and start her song with the band.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
>Has ever looked this good to me<br>He tells me about his night  
>And I count the colors in his eyes<em>

_He'll never fall in love he swears  
>As he runs his fingers through his hair<br>I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
>And I don't think it ever crossed his mind<br>He tells a joke I fake a smile  
>That I know all his favorite songs and<em>

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He looks around the room  
>Innocently overlooks the truth<br>Shouldn't a light go on?  
>Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?<em>

_He sees everything black and white  
>Never let nobody see him cry<br>I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth<br>His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
>And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie<em>

_He stands there then walks away  
>My God, if I could only say<br>I'm holding every breathe for you_

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
>I think he can see through everything but my heart<br>First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
>So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle<em>

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
>He loves to argue oh and it kills me<br>His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
>And if you asked me if I love him<br>If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie!_

Everyone applauded loudly when Emily and the band finished. She walked off the stage and made her way through the crowd and to her friends. "Emily, you were really good!" Mia exclaimed.

"Thanks, I've been working on it with my friend Carsyn over e-mail for the past two months. She's actually up there now. She plays the drums." Emily replied. She pointed up onto the stage where a tall slender girl with shoulder length blonde hair stood next to her drum set. She was wearing a nice black dress with a red ribbon around the waist with a rose on the side. The skirt was little puffy, but very pretty. She was smiling and talking to Belinda, the piano player.

Mia chuckled. "I'm going to make sure the band's ready for the next set." She told her. Emily nodded and watched them leave.

"You were really great Em." Mike stated from behind.

""Thanks, but I think that's the last song I'll be doing for tonight. After all the singing and screaming, my voice is really tired." Emily joked. Mike laughed.

"Yeah, that controlling stuff really took a lot out of you. I know it was hard on us, we barely got out alive." He stated.

"Well I hope you have enough energy to get up on-stage." Emily reminded. Mike cocked his head. "Because you're next!" Emily cried pushing him up onto the stage. Mike groaned as he was being pushed forward be the Yellow Ranger. Emily hoisted him up on the stage and Mike walked over to the microphone. He saw watched as Emily made her way through the crowd and to the other Rangers, along with Simon. Then Mike saw something he always dreaded. He saw Simon put his arm around her and kiss the top of Emily's forehead. His jaw clenched and he swallowed hard.

Mike took a deep breath. "Let's do this." He said to himself.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<em>

_Do you do what you did, what you did with me?  
>Does he love you the way I can?<br>Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?  
>'Cause baby, I didn't<em>

_That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me, this is so sad  
>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me feeling your kiss  
>That should be me buying you gifts<br>This is so wrong, I can't go on  
>'Til you believe that that should be me<br>That should be me_

_You said you needed a little time for my mistakes  
>It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?  
>Whatcha doing to me?<em>

_You're taken' him where we used to go  
>Now if you're trying to break my heart<br>It's working 'cause you know_

_That, that should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me, this is so sad  
>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me feeling your kiss  
>That should be me buying you gifts<br>This is so wrong, I can't go on  
>'Til you believe that should be me<em>

_I need to know should I fight for our love or disown?  
>It's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart, ooh<em>

_That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me, this is so sad  
>That should be me, that should be me<em>

_That should be me feeling your kiss  
>That should be me buying you gifts<br>This is so wrong, I can't go on  
>'Til you believe that that should be me, ooh<em>

_Holding your hand, that should be me  
>The one making you laugh, oh baby<br>Oh, that should be me, yeah!_

_That should be me, giving you flowers  
>That should be me, talking for hours<br>That should be me, that should be me  
>That should be me<em>

_Never should've let you go  
>I never should've let you go<br>That should be me  
>Never should've let you go<br>That should be me_

_Never should've let you go  
>Never should've let you go<br>That should be me!_

Surprisingly, the crowd cheered loudly for Mike. They actually like him. He smiled and thanked everyone for listening. Mike hopped off the stage and headed over to his friends. "Mike you were awesome! I didn't know you could sing so well." Emily complimented.

"Neither did I." Mike admitted. Emily laughed.

"See? Aren't you glad you got up there now?" She asked.

"Yeah, all thanks to you Em." Mike answered. Emily smiled at him.

All the sudden, a slow song sung by Cameron blared through the speakers in a soft melody. "Would you like to dance?" Mike asked, holding his hand out toward her. Emily nodded and took the offer.

"I'd love to." She said. Mike smiled and the two went on swaying to the beautiful music.

Mia and Jayden were doing the same. "I'm so glad you asked me Jayden." Mia stated.

"Me too." Jayden replied.

"Thanks for saving us by the way." Mia thanked.

"You should really be thanking Simon. He's the one who injected the mix Ji taught us." Jayden reminded. Mia raised her eye brows and Jayden laughed. "Ok, no problem. But you really had a lot of hidden power you never actually use up in there. You almost chopped me to pieces." He stated. Mia nodded.

"All I remember was that my past anger and sadness all blew up in my face. I remembered my mom, when Dayu captured us, when my dad picked me up from the temple. Everything." She told him.

"So, what you're saying is that your power was fed on your past emotions? That doesn't sound right, I'll have to talk to Ji about it." Jayden replied.

Mia giggled. "So you _are_ going to finally talk to him again?" She almost teased.

"Only for you and Emily. After that, I'm back to the Silent Treatment." Jayden answered.

Mia sighed. "Jayden, it was a long time ago. Almost 11 years. Ji was just trying to help you become the best Red Ranger you could be and you are." She tried to explain.

"Mia, don't try to change my mind. I'm so tired of having everything perfect and having this huge weight on my shoulders. My life is going so fast and all I want is for it so slow down, to a stop." Jayden confessed.

"I know how you feel, we all do. We all want normal lives, but we still have responsibilities as Rangers. Our job is to protect the world from evil and chaos. And Jayden, we're good at it. As long as we all stick together and help each-other out, we can get through this. We'll always be tired of fighting Nighloks, but we can do it." Mia told him.

Jayden stopped for a few minutes, absorbing what Mia had just said. After a few minutes, he smiled. " Well let's not let this ruin our night. We still have about an hour left of Prom. Let's enjoy it." He tried to convince her. But it didn't work. Mia still was worried about him and she still felt bad for Ji.

..

Kevin was seriously depressed. He was just standing in a corner, watching all the happy couples have a good time. Kevin now hated all Proms in the world. He was the only one not dancing right now. Or so he thought. Kevin felt like someone was eyeing him so he looked to his right. There he saw Carsyn, Emily's old friend, in the other corner standing alone. She was smiling at him and waving him over. Kevin looked behind him and saw no one. He turned back and pointed toward himself, making sure she meant him. Carsyn chuckled and nodded. Kevin smiled and headed over. Maybe he didn't hate Prom. Maybe this night was a night gone right.

**That's chapter 10. And I'm sorry, but I might not be around for awhile. I'll be taking a little break so I can catch up on my stories and deal with a coping writing issue I've been having with someone. But I will see you guys in maybe about a week. I have to come up with a few ideas still and if you have any, please tell me. But remember, this isn't a rated T or M story. So no death, no murder, no abuse, and defiantly NO pregnancy. Sorry, but I**__**feel really uncomfortable**__**with that kind of stuff. But, I'll always love you guys and I'll see you in maybe a week!**

**~Suki17**


	11. AN

**Hey guys, I know you're probably going hate this, but this is an Author's Note chapter. Now I know I haven't been updating very often, but I have a good reason. I haven't been getting any inspiration since the show hasn't been showing many new episodes lately. And with school coming up so soon I'll have a ton of homework, tests to study for, projects, and all that. And now I'll also have bass lessons and voice along with getting ready for the school musical. So until I can find free time, and the new episodes come back on, I might be updating less and less. I'm really sorry, and I hope you'll understand. I love you all and I'll hopefully see you soon.**

**Lots of Love, **

**~Suki17**


	12. AN: Now or Later?

**Hey guys, sorry you're all getting an Alert that this is a new chapter, but it's not, yet again. I have noticed the new episodes came back on, and I have gotten a few ideas but I want to give you guys a choice. I can either post a few more boring chapters and have the story end soon, or take awhile longer, plan, and come up with some new ideas for a sequel to Dance the Night Away. Now I will need help and it's going to take quite a bit, but I'll let you guys tell me what you want. I love you just like I always did, and I can't wait to see your reply!**

**Rangers Together! Samurais Forever! ~Suki17**


End file.
